


Inequality AU

by BrokenApril



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApril/pseuds/BrokenApril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonbenders are treated as 'lesser' in Republic City. Korra learns that the rumors of it that she heard back home are true and wants to do something to stop it - especially to help Asami.<br/>Amon has similar thoughts, but he is willing to cross a lot more lines than she is.<br/>Simultaeous Probending Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Walk in the Park

Korra had not been in republic city for long and what time she had spent there was mostly on air temple island or in the probending arena. She hadn't had much time to explore the city, so as she had the day off she had enlisted Asami's help to do so. She'd met Asami after the dark haired girl had nearly run over Mako on her bike and Asami had invited Mako and his friends out to eat as an apology.

Now they strolled through the city park, wandering down the meandering pathways and over the stone bridges. It was beautiful. Being from the southern water tribe, Korra hadn't seen too much greenery in her life, but here it was everywhere.

"You like it?" Asami asked, leaning forward as she walked to catch a glimpse at Korra's face. She smiled when their eyes met.

"It's amazing! Let's bring Naga next time. She'd love to play in the water!"

Asami chuckled. "I'm not sure they would approve. It's a rather formal park."

Korra sighed. "What's the point of a park if you can't play in it?"

They moved to sit under a tree, side by side. The air was warm with a gentle breeze. Korra gazed around the park, looking at the people who wandered around. A man a few feet away caught her attention. He had a megaphone to his mouth and was shouting about something. "What's that all about?"

"Oh, that?" Asami looked towards the man. "He's trying to gather equalist support."

"Equalists?"

"Yeah. For nonbender rights."

"Don't you guys have rights just like benders?" Korra gave Asami a quizzical look. This hadn't been part of her Avatar training. Sure she had rumors that nonbenders didn't get quite equal treatment in Republic City, but she had never seen any proof. 

"Not exactly. There isn't a nonbender council member, so we don't really have a say in politics. And lately they've been thinking of imposing a curfew on nonbenders."

"Why would they do that?" Korra frowned.

"Because lately there has been trouble with the triads attacking nonbenders late at night. So instead of doing something about the triads, the council seems to think it's better to just tell nonbenders to stay home. That way it's our fault if we get hurt." Asami's tone made it obvious just how poorly she thought of such a decision.

"That's stupid! They should do something about the triads anyways. They're thugs!" 

Asami gave Korra a sad smile. "But they're benders and the council prefers to just force the nonbenders to comply rather than anger benders."

Korra shook her head, arms crossed. "I'm sure Tenzin doesn't agree with this. I'll talk to him, okay?"

Asami took Korra's arm, holding it against her chest. "Thanks."

"Now what do the equalists do?"

"Try and get more rights for nonbenders. But they are also known to extort benders for cash, specifically anyone with strong anti-nonbender opinions."

Korra made a face. "That doesn't sound like a very good idea."

"No, but it has cut back on triad problems. The equalists have chi blocker support and they've taken to patrolling the more dangerous districts. It doesn't usually go well for the triads." Asami leaned over against Korra's shoulder.

"Still, violence won't get them everywhere."

Asami chuckled. "Says the girl who likes to punch her way through her problems."

"That's totally different!" Korra's cheeks flushed just a bit. "Mine are personal problems, not large scale!"

"I'm pretty sure the same still applies."

Korra sighed, pouting just a bit. "Hey..if you ever need somewhere to go I'm sure Tenzin would let you stay at the temple."

Asami smiled, a far warmer smoke than before. She squeezed Korra's arm. "I'll remember that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure Tenzin won't mind?" Asami asked for the third time. She'd offered to join Korra for her airbending lessons, but still questioned if it was a good idea.

"It's fine! You won't cause trouble anyways," Korra replied leading Asami to where they trained. Tenzin was already waiting for her before the maze of wooden gates. "Can Asami watch?"

Tenzin shrugged. "I don't see what not." Secretly he hoped Korra would be more cooperative in Asami's presence.

"See, fine!" Korra pat Asami's shoulder reassuringly, leading her off to the side. "The goal is to make it through the gates," she paused, waiting for Asami to start to speak before continuing, "while they're spinning."

At that Tenzin shot a blast of wind through the gates. Asami eyed them suspiciously. "Can you even make it through?"

"Tenzin can. I've never made it yet." Korra shrugged. "Might as well today." She rushed for the gates. As many times before, she did well at first, then got in a hurry and smashed into the gates several times. Ten tries later and still nothing.

Korra collapsed to the ground beside Asami, chest heaving. "Wanna give it a go?" Asami eyed the gates warily. "Tenzin will have them move slower for you."

"Just once."

Korra grinned, helping Asami to her feet. "I'll catch you if you fall."

When Tenzin spun the gates this time, they moved at about half the speed they had for Korra. Korra watched Asami start, expecting her to get hit a few gates in, but the dark haired girl managed to move smoothly past every gate. She quickly reached the other side, only to trip on her way out. Korra caught her in her arms. "That was amazing! Wasn't it Tenzin?"

The older man smiled softly. "It was indeed. Now only if she could teach you patience."

Asami chuckled. "I went slow because I was nervous."

"I rush when I'm nervous," Korra admitted, steadying Asami, but not yet letting go. She turned to grin at Tenzin. "I bet she would do better at meditating than me too."

"I don't know...." Asami looked a bit uncertain.

"Sure you could! You spend ages working on business for Future Industries. You could just do that. I get bored immediately."

Asami smiled, pulling away from Korra, but linking their arms together. "I guess so."

Korra smiled. "If only you were training her, huh Tenzin?"

The older man looked at Korra rather sternly. "You have plenty of potential. Asami would be an excellent student, but she doesn't have your natural talent."

Korra frowned, ready to argue, but Asami squeezed her arm. "He is right."

Korra sighed. "This is getting too serious for me. What to grab lunch before Probending practice?"

"Sure. Let's go to that water tribe restaurant you're always talking about."

Korra grinned, pulling her away and waving goodbye to Tenzin. "Great idea!"

#########################

The Lieutenant watched Amon spar with another equalists member. As the organization's leader, Amon really didn't have any need to fight. He chose to, however, because he felt it was the only way to properly support his cause.

Lieu had questioned why a bender would be fighting to gain equality for nonbenders. Amon's answer had been that he had seen what benders could do to nonbenders and that he was too disgusted by it not to take a stand. However, Lieu had never gotten more details than that.

Amon wore a mask nearly all the time, as did most of the equalists. His was special. Pure white with orange details. It marked him as the leader. The masks hid who they were allowing them to keep their everyday lives seperate from their equalist mission. It was safer that way. He and Amon did not have lives outside of the equalist cause. This was their only job, their only purpose.

They had devoted their lives to gaining proper rights for nonbenders.

Things would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will a fair amount of 'domestic' scenes between the plot related scenes. Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 ready in a few days. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment! They really mean a lot!


	3. Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal watches the team practice and talks with Mako.

"Mako and Korra won't mind if I watch will they?" Opal asked, leaning against Bolin as they walked. They'd been dating for a few weeks now. Opal had moved to republic city to maintain the house that her father used for any business he had in republic city. It also allowed her to go to school. She returned home on the weekends.

"Of course not!" Bolin looked mildly offended, but only because he wished Opal would warm to Korra and Mako sooner. She liked them really well, but still wondered if they really liked her. "Asami comes to as many practices as she can! At least three a week. They won't mind. I promise."

Opal smiled, squeezing Bolin's arm. "Okay. I'll come."

"Opal's here!" Opal jumped a bit at Korra's loud exclamation. Korra hurried over to give Opal a hug. "I was wondering when you'd come! Asami!"

Opal waited as a dark haired girl joined them. She had a nice smooth face, with just enough angles. Asami smiled at her and Opal was quick to return it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You can sit with me while they train. I brought snacks." Opal glanced to Bolin who nodded eagerly. She nodded and followed Asami to a side of the room where a blanket was set up on the floor. "You excited?" Asami asked, giving Opal a warm smile.

"Yes. I've never seen them practice."

"It's quite exciting. Parts get a bit boring, but it's nice. I bring work with me usually." Asami nodded to a notebook. "I'm helping my dad design the next Satomobile. It's going to be a high speed bike."

"That sounds cool!" Opal watched Bolin and the others stretch.

"It is, but the engine is causing trouble. We're having problems downsizing without cutting power."

Opal nodded, despite having little to no knowledge on Satomobiles. But the idea did make sense. Bending had taught her that size was usually equivalent to power. Usually, but not always. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Asami smiled. "Thanks. What some tea?"

"I'd love some."

Opal watched the trio train with rapt attention. It wasn't like training back home, which was generally more formal. She was used to bending in fluid motions, not the quick movements that Bolin used. She expected Mako to fight that way, the style was quite like that of formal firebending. However, watching Bolin and Korra, especially Korra, bend with such quick and often small movements was amazing.

Occasionally Bolin would pause to wave or toss her a grin. She smiled and waved back, giggling when he took a hit due to his distraction.

"Good thing we won't be this close during matches or Mako will have to handle the matches himself." Opal glanced at Asami, wondering why Korra was grouped with Bolin and not Mako. She followed Asami's gaze and found the young Avatar grinning at Asami.

Opal chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand, a habit she'd picked up from her mother. "Poor Mako is all left out."

Asami nodded, giving Mako a teasing smile from across the room. He frowned in confusion, but kept his focus on Korra and Bolin, who were now teamed up against him. "We'll find him someone."

Bolin was exhausted by the end of training, but that didn't stop him from scampering over to Opal as soon as Mako confirmed they were finished. "How was I?"

"Amazing!" Opal leaned up to kiss his cheek, hoping to avoid a sweaty hug.

It didn't work out as Bolin hugged her anyways. "You are too kind." He spoke with an over dramatic tone, a wide grin following.

"It's true! We should practice together sometime, okay?"

Bolin grinned. "Sounds great."

Korra was having a similar chat with Asami. The girls stood close together, both of their faces lit up brightly. Mako stood a bit off, arms crossed and looking ready to get changed. Opal strolled over to him, while Bolin turned his attention to Asami and Korra - he wasn't going to miss out on a chance at compliments. "You were great too Mako."

"Thanks." His features didn't even move.

"No, really Mako. Honestly you're the best one. Bolin and Korra are good, but they can't focus like you. And its obvious you think things through more than they do. You're a natural at this." Opal have him an encouraging smile.

Mako actually chuckled silently, a brief movement of his chest and shoulders. "Don't let Bolin hear he might be jealous."

Opal shrugged. "I compliment him plenty. If he pouts too much I'll threaten to go home for a few extra days. He'll drop it soon enough. But I'm sure you know that." 

Mako nodded. He did. "Take good care of Bo, okay?"

"Of course! And if I ever step out of line I expect you to speak up. You know him better than I do." She paused, looking back towards the other three. "That also means I expect your help if I ever need to get something across to Bolin."

Mako sighed, shaking his head a bit. The slightest upward tug of his lips told Opal that he was a bit amused. "I'll try. No promises though."

"That'll have to do."

"Why don't you get back to him. Don't want him thinking I'm trying to steal you."

Opal giggled, holding her hand over her mouth once more. "I doubt he'd think that. Besides he should trust us. You're his brother and I'm his girlfriend. We're expected to be friends. Right?"

"I guess so."

"Not to mention I can't just leave you to brood all alone," Opal teased.

"I don't brood."

"Oh yes you do. I have four brothers. I know what boys look like when they brood. Especially Huan. He makes it into an art form."

Mako grinned. "I'll try not to be that bad."

"Hey guys!" Bolin yelled, waving at them from where he was. "Let's go eat!"

Mako shook his head. "Always thinking of food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a bit more serious.  
> I hope you continue to keep up!


	4. Council Meeting

"Now, I'd like to bring up a topic I'm sure a few of you are not eager to discuss." Tenzin looked directly at councilman Tarrlok when he said this. The other councilmembers, while stubborn would be willing to listen. Tarrlok would be fully opposed, though he would act like he weren't.

"The proposition of a nonbender council member?" Tarrlok asked, raising an eyebrow as though to say "this again?".

"Yes. With all the outbursts against nonbenders it would only be fair." There had been over a dozen personal attacks on nonbenders - even a few in the more high end parts of the city. All of it triad influenced.

Tarrlok sighed, shaking his head as though he were listening to a child. "That's why I proposed the curfew. It would keep them safe."

Tenzin almost snorted, but kept his features unmoved. "Hardly, Tarrlok. The triads won't mind breaking into their houses."

"I'm not sure. They might not want us to press charges."

"Assault doesn't warrant charges?" Tarrlok only shrugged in reply. Tenzin sighed, looking at the other council members. "We need to gain nonbender support. Do we want them taking matters into their own hands?"

"Then we will arrest them if they cause trouble," Tarrlok replied matter of fact.

 _So you'll arrest civilians protecting themselves, but not the aggressors? The triads cause enough trouble in this city and avoid charges. Are we just going to let them take over?_ That's what Tenzin wanted to say, but instead he kept his mouth shut. Tarrlok had the other council members in the palm of his hand. Had there been an airbender to replace him, no doubt Tarrlok would have tried. "Those in favor of a nonbender council member?" Only two hands rose. His own and that of Tai La, the fire nation councilwoman. He nodded his appreciation.

"Is that all Councilman?" Tarrlok's tone was arrogant as always.

"For now."

Tarrlok stood, bowing to the others. "Well then," He flashed a warm smile, "I have some business to attend to."

 

Tai La waited until the other members were gone before approaching Tenzin. "Stubborn idiots."

Tenzin sighed. He couldn't agree more. Tai La was one of the council's younger members, having taken over the post from the previous councilwoman, who wished to return to the firenation to retire.

"Yes, well. One other vote is a start."

Tai La smiled. "Indeed. How is Pema?"

"Quite well."

"And the children?"

"Rambunctious as always. You should come by."

Tai La smiled, stopping just outside the door. "When I can find the time. I'll send a message." Tenzin nodded and they parted ways. Tai La moved off to take lunch at a bar like restaurant. Once her food arrived a man with a long, thin mustache took a seat beside him. Tai La slurped her noodles, pausing between bites to speak briefly. "No change. Tenzin is still with us. Tarrlok is stubborn as ever. The others are holding firm, but only because Tarrlok is." The man nodded and finished his drink, standing without a word.

Tai La sighed. Something needed to change soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment! It really means a lot.  
> I plan to update this every 2-3 days.  
> I also plan to start uploading a Tahno/MaleOC fic with a Jack the Ripper sort of theme. I'd love for you to check it out!


	5. Witness

After she had met Bolin and Mako, Asami had offered to let them stay at her place. Korra had mentioned offering as well, but Asami didn't want to put anyone else on Tenzin and Korra had to agree. Korra couldn't stay there, but she visited often. This evening it was just her and the boys. Mako was holed up in his room. Bolin, however, had chosen to sit in the media room with Asami. They'd been watching films for the past two hours, but Bolin just couldn't keep still. Now he was over at the windows, peering over the city. He'd been pointing out a everything even remotely interesting for the past half hour.

Now, though, he fell silent. "Um... Asami?" Asami got up, leaving the film to play. She looked out just where he was pointing. A crowd had formed in the street. She could tell harsh words were being exchanged, but it didn't seem too serious. That was until someone threw a fire coated punch. She glanced at Bolin and he looked as nervous as she felt. "Maybe it's just a triad problem."

Bolin tried to look optimistic, but he wasn't too sure and neither was she. The triads weren't that well known in the area. As the fight escalated it was obvious that it was not sympathetic to nonbenders. There were only a few benders, but they managed to cause a lot of problems for the nonbenders involved. "Should we call the police?" Bolin asked, glancing at her nervously.

"Good idea." Asami went to grab the phone and called the police. "There's a group of benders harnessing the nonbenders just outside of the Sato estate." She paused, as the officer took notes, continuing when he asked for her name. "Asami Sato."

By the time she rejoined to Bolin things had changed drastically. The police hadn't arrived. But another group had engaged the benders. They wore masks and dark suits. Several were benders, but many wielded electrified weapons and a few were chi blockers, evident from even this distance by their rapid targeted movements.

"What's going on?" Mako joined them, having been brought out by the growing noise from the streets.

"Benders are attacking the nonbenders!" Bolin replied, obviously surprised by it. Sure he had heard it happen, but he never expected to see it like this.

"And the other guys?"

"Equalists." Asami watched them carefully. Equalists weren't exactly the best role model for nonbender rights, but at least they got things done.

"Shouldn't they let the police handle this?" Mako asked. 

"The police aren't here yet. Someone could have gotten badly hurt by now." Asami was surprised by how sharp her words were.

"And what if one of the benders gets hurts?"

Asami frowned, surprised at Mako. "They started it. They made their choice." Mako said nothing, but his jaw set firmly. Looking back Asami noticed the police begin to pour in and just as they did so, the equalists pulled out. The trio stood in silence for a while. Mako was the first to turn to leave. "We should probably get some rest."

Bolin followed behind him, giving Asami a nervous smile. She returned it. She shut off the projector and headed for her room.

Something had to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!  
> The next few chapters may be a bit slow since I'm still figuring them out, but hopefully not too slow. Thank you for keeping up!


	6. Chapter 6

Korra sighed, resting her chin on her hand as she listened to the radio. Bolin and Mako would be having fun at Asami's, while she was stuck here. Not that she didn't like it here. She would have been just as happy if they were with her, but so far no luck.

The radio spewed it's usual bout of news. Market sales, the newest trends, criminal activity, equalist movement, et cetera. Nothing that really interested her.

"-Just outside the Sato estate." Korra turned the radio. The Sato estate? The speaker continued. "Triad benders are attacking helpless nonbenders in the streets. As of the moment police have not arrived.

"But wait! Someone is engaging the benders. They look to be equalists!"

Korra bolted for the door, rushing down the hall and stopping just long enough to shout "I'm going to Asami's. Okay? Bye!" She was out the door and barely heard Tenzin call her name.

It took a moment to roust Naga from sleep, but soon enough they were off, sailing through the streets of republic city. They banged into a few cars or pedestrians along the way, but Korra only called "Sorry!" over her shoulder.

Once at the mansion, Korra left Naga outside, bolting up the steps and banging furiously on the front door. It opened just before her fourth knock and a disapproving Butler greeted her. "Yes?"

"I need to see Asami."

"Are you expected?"

"Well..." Korra groaned. "I'm her friend the Avatar. My other friends are already here."

The Butler frowned, glancing back at Naga. "What about your pet?"

"I'll send her home." She hurried back to Naga, kissing the giant Polar bear dog's cheek. "Asami will drop me off early tomorrow okay?" Naga whined, ears drooping. "I'll bring a treat, okay?" Naga whined again, licking Korra's face, but she turned to head for home.

The Butler raised an eyebrow as she returned.

"She'll be fine. She knows the way better than I do." He let her inside.

"Do you need directions to Miss Sato's rooms?"

"No. Thanks though." Korra dashed up the stairs to Asami's room. The crowed had been gone by the time she and Naga arrived. It didn't make her feel any better. She knocked lightly. "It's Korra."

Asami opened the door, giving Korra a questioning look.

"I heard about the attack on the radio and wanted to check on you."

Asami smiled. Even without her makeup she was beautiful. "I'm fine. We just watched from the window."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"You want to stay the night, don't you?" Korra nodded, smiling shyly. Asami chuckled. "Come on in."

"You don't want me to stay in a guest room?"

"First, knowing you, you'd be up all night worried." She smiled at Korra's sheepish nod. "Second you are my girlfriend and that would be silly."

Korra flushed, a grin spreading across her face. "Fair enough. But I don't have pajamas."

"Just take off your boots. That's good enough."

They settled on the bed, curled up together. Korra held onto Asami. "At least now I'll be sure you're safe."

Asami snuggled close. "And I know the same of you."


	7. #1 Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako meets one of his fans.

"You ready?" Mako posed the question just as Korra was tightening her gloves. Of course she was ready. This would be their first match of the tournament and she was ready to kick some butt.

"I was born ready."

"Like the first time?" Mako asked, skeptical. Korra's first official match she'd nearly cost them the match.

Korra stuck out her tongue. "I've learned, Mako. I know all the rules now."

Bolin stood up to stretch, slapping Korra warmly on the back. "Just make sure you don't knock them over the side again!"

Korra shrugged, returning the gesture with a punch to the arm. "Let's go!" She jumped into the air, pumping her fist.

The opposing team was much older. Veteran players. Korra felt that gave them a slight advantage. Older players, despite their experience, tending to stick to their usual rhythm. Throw them off and it was an easy win. Not that throwing them off would be easy.

As they'd discussed Mako and Bolin worked together, targeting the more defensive earthbender, while Korra went for the firebender. Rather than helping the earthbender, the teams waterbender went after Korra as well, managing to land a sharp blow just as she dodged the firebender, sending her into zone two.

She retaliated and Bolin used that interval to knock the waterbender over the back. The earthbender turned his attention to Bolin, leaving Mako with an excellent opening. The firebender went down quickly.

Round two. This time Korra worked with Bolin. She wasn't as smooth with him as Mako was, but close. Bolin's movements were easy to follow and straightforward. Immediately the other team saw them as the bigger threat, decidedly targeting Bolin. A nice hit slammed him into Korra, then into zone two. Mako held up, but in the end crossed into zone two as well. Their earthbender landed the most solid hits, so Korra went for him.

It wasn't an easy fight, but somehow they managed the next two rounds, securing the victory. Bolin jumped into Korra's arms as soon as they were off the field. "We did it!"

Korra chuckled, spinning him around. "We did."

"It's only the first step."

Bolin frowned at his brother. "Why do you always have to be a party pooper?" Mako only shrugged and went to change. "Party pooper," he heard Korra whisper in Bolin's ear.  
\-----

"Hey Mako!"

Mako turned to find one of the tournament managers calling for him. "Yeah?"

"You guys have a fan to meet."

Mako's brows furrowed. "Since when did we meet fans?"

"Since your fan was the earth kingdom Prince."

Mako sighed, moving to join Bolin and Korra who had just finished changing. "We've got a fan to meet."

"Who?" Bolin asked, quite excited.

"The earth kingdom Prince."

Bolin actually squealed. "Oh my gosh! Let's go!" He pulled Korra along and Mako followed behind. Bolin was probably more excited than the prince.

Mako was wrong. By a long shot. The prince wore an official fire ferrets T-shirt and had flags as well. He squealed louder than anything Mako had ever heard from Bolin. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"Well you are a prince. You can pretty much get what you want." Korra chuckled as the Prince ooed and ahhed over them. 

"I guess. But it's still amazing!" He hurried to take Korra's hands. "Prince Wu. Pleasure to meet you Avatar!"

Korra grinned, flushing a bit. "It's just as amazing to meet you. You're royalty after all."

Wu sighed dramatically. "Hardly as impressive as being avatar." He moved onto Mako and Bolin, literally shaking with excitement. "The famed fire ferret brothers! Mako is even more handsome up close. You were amazing today. Amazing!"

"What about me?" Bolin asked, eager for praise.

"Astounding. You may not be as quick as Mako but you're quite solid. You took some impressive hits!"

"Am I handsome too?" Bolin was a bit too eager by Mako's standards. 

"Of course! It's a different sort of handsome than your brother, but still quite impressive." He turned to Korra, flashing her a grin. "And of course you are gorgeous as well."

Korra waved the comment off. "Don't bother complimenting me. I'm sure Mako would enjoy the praise more." Mako tried to stop Korra with a glare, but it was too late. Wu was already availing him with a list of his wonderful qualities, several of which went like "you're nearly as handsome as I am" or some other comparison to himself.

When they were finally free of Wu and heading to get something to eat, Mako whacked Korra on the back of the head. "Why did you do that for?"

Korra shrugged, giving him a teasing grin. "It's obvious he likes you."

"So?"

"I mean he likes you, likes you." Mako frowned and Korra sighed. "Like Bolin likes Opal, right Bo?"

Bolin nodded sagely. "He did seem to like you." He gave Mako an amused glance as be barely managed to stifle a grin.

"No way."

Korra shook her head. "If I can like Asami, Wu can like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up Friday. I hope to keep to the twice a week schedule.  
> Friday I'll likely also upload the first chapter of my Escort AU. It centers around Tahno and several OCs. It'll be rated T - mostly because of violence - and won't contain anything too mature if at all. I'd love for you to check it out!
> 
> Special Thanks to KJMusings!! It means so much that you keep up with every chapter and leave such sweet comments! Thanks so much!!


	8. Surprise Date

"Oh! Mako." Bolin hurried over to his brother, though they had just finished training and it was obvious they were both exhausted Bolin was shaking with excitement. "Korra and I have news for you!"

"Oh?" Mako sounded disinterested, which was the truth. He just wanted to go home and rest.

Korra ambled up beside Bolin, hugging the boy around the shoulders. "Yep. Big news!" They watched him eagerly, but he said nothing. Korra pouted, but continued on. "We got you a date with Wu!"

"You what?!" _Was this some sort of joke?_

Korra nodded. "We got you a date."

Mako sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why would you do that?" He sounded more irritated than normal, because he was.

"He really likes you," Korra began.

"And you've been grumpy lately, so we thought it might help." Bolin looked a bit nervous now, obviously put off by his brother's response.

"And what if I don't want to go?" Did they really have to try and meddle with his personal life?

"You should go, Mako." Mako turned to find Asami on his other side. "You need to get out for a bit. It'll be fun."

"When is it?" If Asami thought it was a good idea, then he guessed he could try. She was less likely to pull this just for fun.

Bolin grinned, pulling Mako into a bear hug. "Tonight. Wu will be here to get you at six."

Mako sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

Five forty five and Mako was almost ready to jump out the window. He'd never been this nervous in his life - even on dates with Asami - and those had taken him to some very high class establishments. It was probably just because it was so sudden. Right?

"Calm down Mako. It'll be fine." Korra had said that four times already and each helped less than the last.

Mako started to retort but was silenced by a knock at the door. Before he had time to process it, he'd already opened the door. Wu stood there, grinning. He'd dressed up just a bit - likely something casual by royal standards - and his hair was recently gelled. Wu looked Mako over and Mako had to resist the urge to slam the door in his face. He wasn't used to being inspected this closely. "You look nice."

Mako starred. He looked nice? "You look nice too."

Wu's grin softened into a smile. "You're sweet. I didn't want to dress too nice or people might stare. Glad to see you like it."

Truth was the words had simply been a response to Wu's own, but Mako had to admit he did look nice. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking dinner, if that's okay?"

"Sure."

Wu grinned, bowing just a bit. "After you."

Mako closed the door behind him before he could reconsider and hurried for the stairs. Wu had a Satomobile waiting outside. "Is this yours?" It was sleek and elegant, something Asami would love.

"Yes. Though I'm not a very good driver, so I hired one." Wu opened the back seat, holding the door for Mako. Once Mako slipped inside he followed suit. The driver pulled out without instructions.

"I hope you don't mind central earth kingdom food. It's the only resturant I've had a chance to try." He paused, before amending the statement. "The only one that isn't too high class. I figured we'd start casual."

Mako nodded, starring out the window. What was he doing here? If he didn't like Wu why was he giving the kid any hope?

The food was delicious. And thanks to Wu, Mako didn't have to do much talking. Wu went on and on about things in the earth kingdom, his burdens as prince, his excitement at seeing Mako at the probending arena for the first time. He just went on and on. And each new topic, Mako felt a bit worse. Not because he wasn't enjoying himself. Wu's stories were amusing, if a bit self centered. Instead Mako felt it wasn't fair that Wu was under the impression that he had asked him on the date.

And now that they sat beside a small fountain filled with lit lanterns, Mako couldn't hold it in anymore. "Wu?" His voice shook just slightly.

Wu stopped chatting, instantly looking a bit worried. "Yes, Mako?"

"There's something I need to tell you." He could see Wu's heart sink. "I didn't actually ask you on this date. It was Korra and Bolin's idea." He watched Wu's face fall as the other boy turned away.

"Oh."

The word pulled at Mako's chest. "I had fun though. Really, I did." He smiled at Wu, definitely a sad excuse for a smile, but it seemed to help a bit. He reached out to take Wu's hand. He really had enjoyed himself, more than he'd expected. And Wu was surprisingly charming.

Wu smiled, though it was a sad smile too, and squeezed his hand in return. "You want to head back?"

The trip was carried out in silence, but not once did Mako let go of Wu's hand. Finally they stood just outside Mako's door.

"So did you really have fun?" Mako nodded and Wu smiled, some of the joy returning. "I did too." He turned to leave.

"Wu, wait!" The young prince turned back. Mako bit his lip, thinking this was one of the dumbest ideas he'd ever had. He took Wu's wrist and pulled him closer. Wu starred at him, surprised.

Mako couldn't change his mind now. So he pulled Wu close and kissed him, the hand that held Wu's wrist moving to the side of the other boy's face and his other hand holding firmly to Wu's waist. Wu stiffened, but his arms moved up to wrap around Mako as he slowly relaxed into the kiss, kissing him back gently.

This was different than with Asami or even Korra. It wasn't that Wu was a boy, though that did mean something, but the fact that they were both so uncertain.

After a moment Mako pulled away. Wu looked as though he didn't want to stop and honestly Mako felt the same, but it was enough for now. No need to rush this. Once he'd caught his breath, Mako took a step back. Wu pulled away, his face flushed just as Mako's no doubt was. "We should do this again." Mako barely whispered the words.

Wu flashed him a sheepish grin. "Yeah. But this time ask me yourself." Mako chuckled and Wu turned heading back down the hall with a soft smile as goodbye.

Mako pushed his way inside, surprised to find Asami waiting. "Bolin and Opal are still out." Mako nodded, sitting on the couch beside her. They were friends now. "How'd it go?" She looked at him appraisingly.

"Terrible at first. I hardly said a word. After dinner I admitted that it hadn't been my idea. He was a bit hurt, but I think I convinced him I had fun. We headed back after that."

"And then?"

"And then what?" Mako gave her a questioning glance.

"You're bright red." She never missed anything.

"Oh... that." Mako turned away, suddenly finding the wall very interesting.

Asami leaned a bit closer, resting a hand on his leg, a gesture that should have been awkward, but was actually a bit comforting. "Mako."

Normally he would find the insistent tone annoying, but he really did want to tell her. "I kissed him."

"On the cheek?" Mako shook his head and Asami chuckled. "You never were very subtle. How was it?"

"It was nice."

"And Wu?"

"I think he hoped I'd kiss him again."

Asami smiled, taking Mako's hand in her own. "That's great. I hope you two work out."

He hoped they did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I swear the next chapter will have plot.   
> I plan to update this story Monday's and Thursday's.  
> I've just uploaded the first chapter of a new story and I would love for you to check it out. Its centered around Tahno with a Jack the Ripper sort of vibe, but its not very graphic.
> 
> Also I have a twitter where I'll be posting thoughts as I work through these stories - mostly how my progress is doing. Check it out here: <https://twitter.com/Broken_April>


	9. Chapter 9

"Why don't we go out too?" Opal posed the question just as Mako left. Bolin cast her a confused glance to ask 'what do you mean?'. Opal shook her head just slightly. "On a date."

"Ooooh." Bolin then glanced to Korra for some kind of confirmation. Wasn't tonight Mako's date night?

"Go on! They'll be gone a while. You can see how it went when you get back." Korra waved him off with a shooing motion.

"But what about you?"

"I'm going back to the temple, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Bolin turned back to Opal, who continued to wait patiently. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm," Opal put a finger to her lips, just to appear as though she hadn't already decided. "Let's go to the lake. It's really pretty at night."

They walked. It wasn't too far and they got to enjoy the city sights on the way. They stopped at a food stall, where after a bit of convincing Bolin let Opal buy him food. "You've got to let me spoil you, Bo."

"But they guy is supposed to pay." He said this, while stuffing his mouth with roasted chicken.

"Says who? You aren't courting me, Bo. We're dating. It's fifty fifty."

Bolin chewed thoughtfully, managing to swallow before he replied. "Does that mean I can sit in your lap?"

"If you'd like to."

"Yes!" Opal chuckled as they found a spot to sit by the lake. They hadn't brought a blanket, but a bit of bending had all of the trash cleared away. They sat in the grass side by side. Opal immediately raised one eyebrow, glancing at Bolin. "You aren't sitting in my lap?"

"Oh? Are you sure." He looked nervous about it.

"Of course! Just sit in front of me." She spread her legs, leaving Bolin space to sit. Once he was settled she pulled her legs in and put them on top of his stretched out legs. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. "This is nice."

"Is it not uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. It's nice being able to hold you rather than the other way around. Like I'm protecting you."

"I don't need protecting." He started off sounding mildly offended, but that quickly gave way to the true tone of 'I don't want to cause you any trouble'. 

Opal smiled, stretching to kiss his jaw. "Everyone needs protecting, Bo. Even you."

Bolin sighed, hugging her arms to him. "I guess so. I'll protect you if you protect me."

Opal grinned. "Deal."  
\-------  
It was two in the morning and no one was out, no one except a few triad members. This part of Republic City was entirely triple threat territory. Setting foot there without belonging was not a bright idea, especially if you took offense to having your every move watched. Tarrlok wasn't too pleased at bring watched so thoroughly, but he'd gotten used to it. By now they would only glance at him to check his direction, before returning to their card games.

He'd been coming here every few days to have a talk with the boss of the Triple threats - Lightingbolt Zolt. Tarrlok pushed down an alley, then turned to take a flight of stairs towards a basement. The outside looked dilapidated and nearly abandoned. Once the guard confirmed his identity, he was allowed into the foyer, which looked just as bad, and from there into the main parlor.

Unlike the outside the parlor was in excellent condition. It was one of several locals that Zolt had around the city. It was smaller than most, but he rarely used it for anything but meetings.

Zolt was reclining in a large armchair, a fat cigar between his teeth. He grinned as Tarrlok entered, nodding towards the open chair in front of him. "Something to drink?"

Tarrlok watched Shady Shin, Zolt's right hand man, move towards the well stocked bar against the wall before shaking his head. "No thank you." He wasn't afraid of Zolt, but he wasn't taking any chances either. Shin scowled, but returned to his position beside Zolt.

Zolt shrugged. "Any news?" He meant about the proposed curfew for nonbenders.

"Tenzin is still holding out. Tai La isn't ready either."

Zolt exhaled, smoke clouding Tarrlok's view of his face. "She's the most problematic." He took another drag of the cigar, looking Tarrlok over skeptically.

"Yes. We can threaten Tenzin's family if need be, but she doesn't have anyone."

"That we know of."

Tarrlok shrugged in reply. It was best to let Zolt think what he wanted. He was cooperative now, but it wasn't guaranteed to last.

"I have Shin keeping an eye on her. We'll find her weak spot. If not..." Zolt trailed off. They'd discussed this before. If she wouldn't cooperate they could get rid of her and see how it went with her replacement.

"It shouldn't be too long. Not with a few more attacks." The attack outside the Sato estate had done quite a lot to get people thinking. A few more and enough citizen support and the bill would pass easily.

"We've got time. Let's keep this neat."

Tarrlok nodded, standing. Their get together had merely been a check in. They weren't making any moves.

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be Monday/Thursday.  
> I'm just making up how the government works and such as I go to make it fit the story. Please bear with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sort of making up the political stuff as I go, so heads up.

Tai La watched the other council members with mild interest. The southern water tribe representative and the earth kingdom representative said nothing, but Tenzin and Tarrlok were once again at odds. It was amazing how stubborn the two men could be. Not that she wanted Tenzin to back down. No, someone had to keep fighting and she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"Do you seriously believe a curfew will do any good?" Tenzin posed the same question he'd been asking for days.

Tarrlok sighed, doing his best to look tired as though Tenzin were the one causing trouble. "I think I've made my position clear."

"Enacting a curfew that affects only nonbenders is oppressive."

"Hardly. Nonbenders are naturally weaker, inferior, and so they are already less than benders. A curfew only materializes a natural fact."

Tai La could see Tenzin's jaw clench.

Tarrlok blinked in surprise, holding up his hands in an appeasing gesture. "I don't mean to speak poorly of your wife."

"And yet you just did."

"It came off harsher than intended. I know Pema is a wonderful woman, despite her disadvantages."

"Disadvantages?"

"Well, she isn't a bender."

Tenzin sighed, running a hand over his face in exasperation. "Being a bender doesn't mean everything."

"But it sure does mean a lot," Tarrlok paused for only a moment, before turning to the rest of the council. "A vote on the curfew?" Three raised their hands. "Tai La?"

Tai La looked Tarrlok in the eye. She smiled, but it was a cold, almost chilling smile. "My country has had enough problems with persecution. I am not about to aid another."

Tarrlok paused briefly, no doubt off put by her expression, before he managed to shrug it off. "Still three out of five allows it to pass as a temporary measure. We'll see how it goes."

Once the meeting was adjourned, Tenzin fell into step beside Tai La. "Thank you."

Tai La shrugged. "My father and great-uncle would never approve."

"No. It's good to see you took after them."

"Someone has to be on your side. Besides, even if I did agree, saying so would be political suicide."

"But you don't agree, do you?"

"Of course not. My brother is a nonbender and I hold him in the highest respect."

********

"So how did it go?" Korra knew the answer just by looking at Tenzin's expression. "It didn't really pass did it?"

Tenzin sighed as he sat down at the dinner table. "Not entirely. But it will be put in effect as a trial run." He looked exhausted.

"Are you the only one who voted against it?' Pema posed the question herself.

"No. Tai La was against it as well."

Pema nodded, reassured. "She's a good woman."

"Who's Tai La?" Korra asked through a mouthful of tofu stir fry.

"The firenation representative."

"The really young one?"

"Yes."

Korra gave a incomprehensible response. She swallowed a few more mouthfuls before adding, "This won't last will it?"

"I hope not."

\-----  
"Any news?" Amon posed the question as he reclined in his room reading the day's paper. Lieu had just returned from a meeting with their informant within the council.

Lieu nodded, pulling off his street clothes except for the trousers and undershirt. "The law has been passed as a temporary action. A test run of sorts." He glanced towards Amon, looking for a hint of a response behind the mask, but found nothing.

"Councilman Tenzin is still vocal about his opinion?"

"Yes. Councilman Tarrlok made a thinly veiled insult against his wife, so he was quite vocal. Still three of the five voted for it."

"It figures. Those other two are on his payroll. We may need to do something about them eventually, but for now let's keep our attention on Tarrlok."

"Yes, sir."

Lieu hung up his clothes. Amon tossed the paper aside. A moment later all the lights were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting next Monday. I need a bit of time to figure out the plot further down the line.  
> But I should be posting next Thursday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on my phone so hopefully the formatting isn't too bad.

Korra was still irritated from the news of the new curfew law. Still a part of her was thankful that the curfew didn't start until midnight - well after the end of the probending matches. 

Asami sat next to Korra on the bench as they waited for their match. "Are you nervous?" 

Korra grinned. "No. I'm ready to kick some butt."

Asami smiled, leaning over to kiss Korra's cheek. "Good luck."

Opal was sitting with Bolin, giving him words of encouragement, though he was quite confident. And somewhat surprisingly, Wu was there too. He was chatting Mako's ear off, but Mako didn't seem to mind. Occasionally he would roll his eyes, but he never seemed upset. 

"They're doing surprisingly well." Korra made sure to keep her voice low. 

Asami nodded. Of course that wasn't a certainty that it would last. She and Mako had started well too, but hopefully this time Mako could make it last. 

The last match ended, meaning they would be next. Everyone cheered them on, giving them encouraging smiles and hugs. They took to the ring. The opponents were about their age, all girls. The team's firebender winked at Bolin, blowing him a kiss. 

"Bo!" Mako called to get his attention. He couldn't help getting distracted, but it could get annoying. 

Bolin glanced at Mako, giving him an apologetic smile, before turning his attention to one of the other girls. The first round they each went after the bender of their own element. It went well and they managed to push them back into the second zone. However, the luck didn't last as the girls changed tactics. They remained with the same opponent, but would fire shots off at the others almost at random.

And almost immediately Bolin got distracted and slammed off the back. Korra made the mistake of turning to watch him and got knocked off immediately after him. Mako managed to hold on, dodging and weaving, but unable to land a hit. They lost the match.

Once they were back up, Mako turned to find Bolin distracted again. "Bo-" He stopped short realizing he was looking back at Opal. He caught sight of Wu, who waved at him eagerly. Mako shook his head, but couldn't keep from smiling entirely. 

The second match ran smoother. They got pushed back into zone two, but were still holding together. That was until Korra got a bit too agitated and pulled a bit of water from below, earning them a penalty. 

Mako glared at Korra. "I know you're irritated, but keep it together. We need to win this."

"I know!" Korra snapped a reply. 

Mako sighed. At least Bolin was back on track. Korra was out of the ring soon enough, but working together Mako and Bolin managed to push them back. Time was running short. So Bolin took up defense, defending Mako, while Mako ducked around him to supply solid hits. They took the match just as the buzzer sounded.

"Come on Korra. Get your act together." Mako scolded her as soon as she was back in the ring. 

"I'm trying!"

"What would Tenzin think? How are you supposed to do your job if you can't calm down?"

"Shut up, Mako."

"He has a point, Korra." Korra glared at Bolin, but he continued. "And I doubt Asami wants to see you like this."

Korra sighed. She hated having Asami brought into things, but they were right. Asami wouldn't want her anger over the new curfew to ruin her chances at the tournament. "I'll try." 

"Good." The bell rang.

Korra started out shaky, getting pushed into zone two in record time, but after that Mako saw an immediate change. She slowed down, but still dodged and attacked smoothly. She even managed to defend Bolin a few times without taking her eyes off the opponents. Like this they could win. 

And win they did with a one-two knock out. They all turned back to see various expressions of joy on their friends faces.

Maybe they could win this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a bit sloppy. But next chapter should be much better!


	12. Chapter 12

"Why don't we go celebrate?" Asami posed the question while looking at Mako. She knew he would be the least likely to agree. "I know a nice place. It isn't high class either, so your normal clothes will be fine." 

"Can we?" Bolin asked Mako as well. He was already shaking with excitement. They didn't go out often. 

Mako's gaze flicked to Opal who gave him a reassuring smile which said "It'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him." Mako tried to thank her with a look, he doubted it worked, but Opal's soft smile told him she got his meaning anyway. He shrugged. "Alright. As long as you guys behave." 

Bolin, Korra, and Wu were already celebrating. Mako was quite thankful that Asami and Opal were level headed. He only hoped Wu wouldn't cause too much trouble. 

 

Opal found herself walking at the back of the group with Mako as they made their way from Asami's car to the club. Asami led the way, while the others followed in a rush of excitement. Opal smiled, glancing at Mako, who surprisingly was paying attention to her. "Looks like you'll have your hands full." 

Mako snorted. "You have no idea." 

Bolin might be a handful on occasion, but he was very willing to listen to her. He looked up to her and was quick to take her words to heart. The same went for Korra and Asami, though Korra was more likely to whine. She didn't quite know how Wu would react. 

Finally they made it to the doors and by some magic, Asami got them to the front of the line. Opal never would cease to be amazed at how easily Asami acted on her privileges without acting superior in the least. None of them were on her social level, but she treated them equally. 

"Any nonbenders?" The man at the door asked, looking them over. 

"Two, why?" Asami asked, a hand going to her hip and her expression just daring him to question her.

"Sorry, but no nonbenders allowed in after eleven." 

A glance at the clock told Opal it was only ten thirty. 

"It's not eleven yet." Asami's voice was sharp and firm. 

"Close enough." He shrugged as though it were a reasonable answer. 

"What's the funny idea? It's not eleven so let us in." Korra stepped up beside Asami. Opal noticed Mako hanging back, one hand firmly on Wu's wrist. Bolin backed up nervously against her. Despite being quite muscular, he wasn't really one for a fight. He preferred to run and hide.

"Sorry. No can do."

"Look buddy. I'm the Avatar and he," she pointed to Wu, "is the earth kingdom prince. So let us in."

"You're welcome in Avatar, but your nonbending friends have to go. Prince or not." 

Bolin glanced nervously at Opal. She took his hand to reassure him, pulling his arm to her. She was surprisingly calm about it, but then she'd almost expected something like this. Wu tried to move forward, but Mako pulled him back, a protective arm around his waist. "Leave it, Wu." 

"But-"

"Leave it." Mako's words were quite harsh and Opal saw Wu's face immediately fall.   
"Let's go back to my place. I can throw something together." Asami pulled on Korra, who was definitely ready to fight her way in, but Korra relented following her out of the crowd. 

"I can't believe them!" Korra sat hunched up beside Asami in the front of the Satomobile, with Wu smooshed in beside her. The earth kingdom prince's mood had definitely fallen. 

Opal sat in the middle back, still holding onto Bolin as he looked sadly out at the passing buildings. Mako looked out on her other side. He was frowning, definitely upset, but part of that was probably at himself. "You should apologize when we get to Asami's." Mako raised an eyebrow. "For being so sharp back there. It hurt his feelings." She kept her voice low. 

"I know. I couldn't let him start anything."

"I know." She patted his hand, earning her a questioning gaze and a quick glance at Bolin. She rolled her eyes. "It's fine Mako. He trust us. Besides he's affectionate towards Korra and Asami and I'm not jealous am I?" 

Mako shrugged. Opal had a point. She and Bolin fully trusted each other. 

"And don't think Wu will mind either. He knows to ignore our teasing." Opal meant that of all of the girls. Mako guessed the only one Wu didn't trust was him. After all the others wouldn't have snapped at him like that. "It'll be fine, Mako. Just be sweet. Okay?"

"I'll try." 

Opal chuckled as they pulled up to Asami's house. "I guess that'll do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel good about this chapter! Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone gathered at Asami's. They'd all settled in the theater room. Opal curled up on the couch beside Bolin, both looking nervously between the others. Korra paced back and forth in front on the group. Asami leaned against the wall. Mako slouched on the couch, while Wu sat a bit away. 

"This totally isn't fair!" Korra voiced what they were all thinking. "We have to do something."

"Like what?" Mako asked. He wanted to do something as much as she did, but had no ideas, which made him even more frustrated. 

"Challenge Tarrlok. I don't know." Korra shrugged, her tone as snappish as Mako's.   
"Do you think he'll listen?" Asami posed the question before Mako got a chance. She didn't need them fighting.

"No. But I have to try." 

Mako opened his mouth to reply, but shut it, turning to Wu instead. "Can you come with me a sec? I need to talk to you."

"About what?" His tone was sharp. Yep. He was definitely still hurt. 

"Wu, please." Wu stood, marching from the room. Mako followed, with a nervous glance at Opal who did her best to look reassuring.

 

"Are those two okay?" Korra looked to Opal and Bolin for answers. 

Bolin shrugged. "I think so?" He looked to Opal. 

Opal nodded. "They're fine. Just a few things to work out. You know how it is with Mako." They all laughed, because really they all did. Bolin was his brother. Korra and Asami had both dated him. And Opal had been there for quite a lot if it. 

"So you really plan on confronting Tarrlok?" Bolin asked. 

Korra sat down on his other side, sighing. "What else could I do? He's in charge of this whole mess." 

"And what if he won't listen?"

"We'll just have to be more aggressive."

 

Mako found Wu in the hallway, arms crossed over his thin chest. "I'm sorry I snapped at you back there. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Wu glanced at him, before returning his gaze to the floor. "I'm sure you're only upset about us not getting in for Asami." His voice held no conviction, but it hurt all the same. 

"What makes you think that?"

"You think I'm annoying." Wu pouted, an expression Mako had seen far too many times on his friends faces. 

"So what? I think most people are annoying. I'm upset for both of you." 

"So you admit to thinking I'm annoying?"

Mako sighed. "Yes, but I still love you." 

Both boys froze at those words. Part of Mako wanted to take them back, but he couldn't. Wu glanced up at Mako again, face flushed just a bit. His words were barely audible. "I didn't think you cared that much Mako."

"Of course I do."

Wu smiled, shyly, then stepped forward to plant a brief kiss on Mako's lips. "Let's get back to the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always post these right before bed because I forget what day of the week it is. 
> 
> I start school next week so there may not be a Thursday upload. I should say if so Monday.
> 
> Also please check out my other story Dancing with Fire. It features Tahno and quite a few OCs.


	14. Chapter 14

The loud bang on his office door came as no surprise to Tarrlok. Really, he had expected it to come sooner. Nor was he surprised when the avatar barged in rather than waiting for a reply. He looked up from his work, putting on his best false smile. "What can I do for you today, avatar?"

"You know what, Tarrlok." Korra didn't even try to be cordial as she marched over to stand before his desk, arms crossed, lips in a firm frown, eyes narrowed. 

"I'm not sure I do." He let a bit of condescension slip into his tone. Why let her think he worshipped her like so many others? So many fools. She was a child. What did she know? 

"The curfew. You need to get rid of it."

"It was a council decision."

"A three to two vote. So, you can change it." She looked him defiantly in the eyes.

Tarrlok sighed. "You're young, avatar. So you don't fully understand the consequences of changing a law that quickly. It's not good for the council's image."

"And ruining people's lives is?"

"How might we be doing that?" More condescension.

"You're limiting nonbenders, while letting benders do whatever they want."

"It's for their own protection." He sounded sincere enough. At least he thought so.

Korra scowled. "You aren't even trying to stop the triads. They're the major threat."

"This is simply the first step."

"Oh and what's the second? Forcing nonbenders into certain parts of town, Tarrlok? That won't keep the triads from them either." 

"Now you're just making false accusations."

"No, I'm only guessing what you might do next. You need to stop this Tarrlok." Korra leaned over to place her hands on his desk, chin raised as a challenge.

Tarrlok shook his head, doing his best to look as though he was hurt by her lack of support. Perhaps they needed to he rid of her too? Her and Tai La both. "It's too late for that."

"It's never too late."  
\---------  
"The avatar has moved to challenge Tarrlok. Word is the triads don't take that too well." Lieu delivered the information after another talk with Tai La. 

"They're starting a list of people they want out of the way." Amon considered this. It was time to get moving. 

"It would appear so, sir." 

"Perhaps we should bring the avatar in... not yet, but soon. We can't have her moving on her own." She might get in the way. 

Lieu nodded. "I'll await your orders, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school starts tomorrow I won't be posting on Thursday. I should be back Monday though. Please check my Twitter for updates if I can't post. The link is in my Bio.


	15. Chapter 15

It hadn't taken much for Tarrlok to convince Zolt that something needed to be done about Tai La. The man had been practically itching to take her out for days. It would be a clean job, Tai La lived alone and her neighbors weren't likely to cause trouble thanks to a bit of work on Shin's part.

A slip of paper under his door let Tarrlok know the job had been done.

Korra had calmed down somewhat from her meeting with Tarrlok, but she was still plenty irritated. She just couldn't understand his thinking. Was he just making stuff up as an excuse to do what he wanted? Probably.

She went to find Tenzin. When he asked what she needed she admitted to confronting Tarrlok, pointing out that it hadn't worked, not that Tenzin expected any different.

"We'll figure this out, Korra."

"I know, but..."

Tenzin's office door was shoved open just then and a white lotus member hurried in. "Councilman Tenzin. I'm sorry to interrupt." He nodded at Korra as well. "But it's Councilwoman Tai La. She's been attacked."

Korra watched Tenzin's expression drop. "How is she?"

"We don't know, but it doesn't look good."

Tai La's house was surrounded by police officers. Chief Beifong hurried over to Tenzin as soon as he arrived on the scene. She looked frazzled, something Korra wasn't used to seeing from her. It didn't bode well.

"How is it, Lin?" Tenzin glanced at the second floor entrance, which had been knocked in.

Lin followed his gaze, turning back to him with a serious expression. "Not good. There's enough blood on the floor to indicate serious damage. Moderate if it isn't all hers." She led them inside.

Most of the place was undamaged, but the living room and especially kitchen were a mess. The kitchen floor was a pool of blood and several pools trailed towards the door.

"Do you think she escaped? If she was dead they would have left her here, right?" Korra edged away from the blood, looking everywhere but at it.

"Most likely they took her. No way she could make it out having lost that much blood." Lin moved them out of the way so the blood could be cleaned up.

"Do we know it's all hers?"

"No."

Tenzin nodded and began leading Korra outside. He paused when Lin called his name, looking back over his shoulder.

"Be careful." He hadn't seen her this nervous in years.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually having a bit of trouble working out the plot after chapter 18 so after this week I will probably cut updates to Monday only.


	16. Chapter 16

As time went on Korra found herself at Asami's more and more in the afternoons. Partially because she wanted to see Asami and the others, but also because she worried they weren't safe. The riots hadn't been major since the last one outside of Asami's, but that was certain to end eventually. 

The entire crew sat in Asami's movie room. Korra curled up with Asami on the front couch, with Opal to her right leaning against Bolin. Mako and Wu sat a row behind, Wu now leaning against Mako's shoulder half way through the film. 

A shout from outside was nothing new, but it didn't just fade. Instead more shouts followed, until it was quite the roar. Korra looked over past Asami. "Is something going on?" 

"Shouldn't be." Asami stood with Korra right behind her. The others followed almost instantly. 

None of them liked what they saw. Another riot was spreading outside, far larger than the last. At least ten benders were assulting the nonbenders who loved there. 

Opal took Bolin's hand, squeezing it firmly. 

The police had arrived and were pulling thr aggressors off, but they also started to push the nonbenders back towards their homes. 

"Return to your homes! It's past curfew." They all recognized that voice. Tarrlok. 

"I'm going down there." Korra made for the door with Asami on her heels. Asami pulled her to a stop. "Be careful and don't go overboard."

"I'll try." Korra moved to kiss Asami briefly before heading out. Everyone else returned to the window. 

Opal held onto Bolin. Of them all he was taking this the worst. He hated conflict. Asami watched the scene, jaw set. No doubt this was incredibly difficult for her to watch. Mako looked ready to fight just like Korra. And Wu. Wu was worse than Bolin. "Mako." 

Mako glanced at her and she nodded to Wu, who was actually shaking. Mako put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "It'll be okay."

Would it?

 

If Tarrlok thought she'd been mad earlier. She was enraged now. What business did he have pushing these people back on the very street they called home? 

Korra pushed through the crowd, making her way towards Tarrlok. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tarrlok turned to her, surpised, but the fake smile immediately covering it. "Avatar Korra. What can I do for you?"

"You can leave these people alone."

"They are out past curfew."

"They live here."

"On the street?" 

"Yes." Because some of them actually did. Some weren't well off enough to afford anything. There were very poor people in republic city. 

"Then they need to find a new home." 

Korra clenched her fists as her sides. "What the hell is wrong with you? These people didn't do anything. They were attacked."

"They would have been safe inside."

"They shouldn't have to hide. Something needs to be done about the triads."

"We've done all we can."

Korra grit her teeth. That was a lie. They hadn't done anything. Tarrlok never would. By now the crowd was dissipating, people returning to their houses. Soon she would be alone on the street. "This needs to stop, Tarrlok."

"Do you plan to stop it yourself Avatar?"

"If I have to." She turned, storming off back towards Asami's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now updates are Thursday only.   
> I'm going to try really hard to figure the plot out soon.  
> Thank you so much for reading.   
> And special thanks to SecretCow and KJMusings. You guys are amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Councilman Tenzin?" The white lotus member stopped in the doorway to Tenzin's office. He bowed his head when Tenzin looked up.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor. Councilwoman Tai La." 

Tenzin dropped the brush he'd been writing with, splattering the page with ink. "Send her in." He hurried to clean up the mess as the man left. 

"I hope I didn't mess you up too badly." Tai La's voice held its usual warmth. She even sounded playful. When Tenzin looked up it was obvious she was acting better than she felt. She was dressed in street clothes that the lower classes would wear: trousers, a tank top, and a ragged overcoat. Dark circles under her eyes betrayed lack of sleep and she held her side tightly with one hand, her skin pale. 

"Tai La! Have a seat please." Tenzin rushed around the desk to help her to a seat. He hurried outside. "Pema! Tai La is here. Please bring some tea." 

"No need to fuss, Tenzin."

"We thought you were dead. There's plenty of reason to fuss." Now that she was seated he didn't know what to do. "Maybe we should move you somewhere more comfortable."

"After we talk." Pema entered just then and Tai La turned back to smile at her. "Thank you very much, Pema."

"Oh my, you look..." Pema set down the tea pausing for the right word.

"Awful?" Tai La offered.

"Yeah." Pema smiled, ignoring the look of shock on Tenzin's face. "No point sugar coating it. She knows it's true." She moved to pour the tea. 

Tai La took it gratefully. "Thank you." 

Pema took a seat on the floor, motioning for her husband to sit as well. "What happened?" 

"Lightning Bolt Zolt sent some of his men after me. With knives." She motioned vaguely with her hand towards her side. "Just two of them so I managed, but not until he'd done a number on my side."

"How did you get out?" Pema was leading now. Tenzin was still in shock. "With a wound like that."

"Some friends noticed."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Tenzin asked. 

"They needed to patch me up."

"They could have gotten me at least."

Tai La shook her head. "Sorry Tenzin. But the equalists aren't likely to let you into their headquarters."

Tenzin's heart stopped for a second. "You work with the equalists?" 

"As an information network." The equalists had been fighting for months to stop the triads from gaining more control. They weren't anti-benders but simply prononbender. "They can do a lot of things we can't."

"Illegally."

"Yes, well. With Tarrlok in charge, seeing as the other two Councilmen are definitely in his pocket, we can't do anything. Someone else has too."

"Yes. But-" 

Pema put a hand on her husband's arm. "She needs rest. You can discuss sociopolitical philosophy later.".

"Yes. You're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me is thinking of reworking this to get it up to standard. But not until I've finished this version and maybe never. It would include more perspectives, several would be OC. Tarrlok, Amon, Korra, a police based OC (probably the one from Dancing with Fire - which would mean Tahno and Lao too). Probably a fair bit of Asami too. 
> 
> Would anyone be interested if I ever did?


	18. Chapter 18

Korra was so lost in her anger that she ended up a few streets over from Asami's, despite the large mansion being easily visible. She didn't notice until she nearly got run-over by a passing Satomobile. 

"Great I'm lost." Korra sighed, looking around. A nearby alley should get her close, roughly, so she headed down it. The alley was empty, except for a few strays. That was until a pair of chi blockers jumped to the street in front of her. 

She moved into a fighting stance just as a hand clamped over her mouth. Then the whole world went black. 

When Korra opened her eyes she found herself in a small storage room. Besides herself the room contained only a few boxes. 

"It's good to see you are awake, avatar." 

Korra rolled over to find just who she expected. His voice was familiar, from the half dozen radio broadcasts he'd made after attacks on known antinonbender individuals. "Amon." 

"Good to see you recognize me." All she knew was the voice. She'd never seen him and even if she had the white mask gave nothing away. "I've noticed you aren't quite getting along with Councilman Tarrlok."

"That's none of your business." 

Amon took a step forward, crouching down to get closer. Korra could see the eyes behind the mask and they were cold, but not cruel like she had expected. "If it concerns nonbenders it is my business. This city belongs to me just as much as it does the triads." 

Korra glared at him, raising her chin defiantly. "This city belongs to the people."

Amon chuckled, a rich laugh with surprising hints of amusement. "So naïve. You know that isn't true. They may live here, but they have no say in its government." He paused, but her reply didn't come. "That's why we must work to change this city for the better."

"We? You mean you and your boyfriend over there?" Korra jerked her head toward the Lieutenant who watched the scene without any display of emotion. 

"Yes. But I was thinking of including you." 

"Me?"

"Yes. We both want what's best for this city." He stood before she could reply, moving towards the door. "Think about." 

"I don't -" was as far as she got before the world faded once more.


	19. Chapter 19

No sooner then Korra made it through the front door had Bolin thrown himself onto her, rubbing a snotty nose and plenty of tears into her hair. "Where were you?!" 

Korra smiled awkwardly, returning the embrace. "I'm fine, Bo. We can talk about it upstairs, okay?" 

Bolin pulled away, rubbing away the tears that were left. "Okay."

Korra kept a gentle hand on Bolin's back as they headed upstairs. Opal followed beside her, giving her a thankful smile. "He insisted on waiting for you."

The others were still in the room. Mako was on edge. Wu looked anxious. Asami was a bit of both. She quickly pulled Korra into a hug, kissing her cheek. "Tell me what happened."

"You're not hurt are you?" Asami asked as Korra finished the story. 

"Besides a bruised ego? No. I'm fine." 

"So what does he want?" Mako asked, leaning over the back of the sofa beside Korra. 

"He wants my help. That or for me to stay out of his way. He didn't say it, but I know he would get rid of me if I caused him trouble." Korra sighed, leaning against Asami. "I'm not sure what to do."

"You definitely don't need to trust him." 

"I don't know Mako, it might be a good idea." Korra blinked in surprise at Asami, while Mako gaped at her. "He can get information we can't. He has people inside the triads. How can we expect to do something about Tarrlok when we have no evidence?" 

"She has a point..." Korra turned back to Mako. 

"No way. You can't seriously want to trust Amon. You've seen what they've done on the news." Mako crossed his arms over his chest. 

"And they'll keep it up until this ends. Better to speed things up that have more people get hurt." 

"It's too big of a risk. Besides, he's working without government supervison. Helping him would be illegal." 

"Mako." 

Mako opened his mouth to reply, before realizing it wasn't Asami who had spoken, but Wu. He turned back to the young prince who he had almost forgotten. "Wu?" 

"It may be illegal. But sometimes the government isn't doing what's best for its people. Someone has to do it, regardless of the risk." Wu's lips shook, but there was a determined glint in his eyes. "I'll vouch for you if I have to. It'll make me useful for something right?" 

"You really think that?" 

"I do."

Mako sighed. "Alright. But we have to include Tenzin."

"Are you sure we should bring him in?" Korra cast a glance at Mako, hoping to gage how ridged he was on the matter. 

"Uh, guys." Everyone turned to Bolin who stood at the window. "I think you'll have to include him since he's at the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I haven't been feeling too good the last few days.   
> It's all planned out so I should definitely manage my weekly updates no worries~
> 
> I've got the remake planned too and a Lieumon/Equalists thing so hopefully those will come after this is finished ~~
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

"You what?" Korra watched the shock flicker over Tenzin's face when he heard about her run in with Amon. He glanced at Tai La, a bit of suspicion behind his worry. "You didn't know about this did you?" 

Tai La shook her head. She looked rough. Tenzin had insisted on making her comfortable before they talked, so she was now surrounded by pillows and carefully propped up to avoid pulling on her side. "I knew Amon was thinking about involving her, but he never told me when." 

"Wait? She knows Amon?" Korra looked to Tenzin for an answer, but Tai La was the one to respond. 

"Yes. I'm an informant of sorts. I keep him up to date on Tarrlok's movements and he keeps me informed about Triad movement." 

"But you're a member of the council!" Mako snapped. 

"And as a member of the council it's my duty to do what is best for the citizens of Republic City. Letting Tarrlok maintain his campaign again nonbenders would go against that." 

"She is right, Mako." Wu spoke up. It was the second time he'd said something like like this and it still surprised Mako. "I said someone needed to take care of the people, even if the police and government can't or won't." 

Tai La smiled. "You're Prince Wu, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"An honor to meet you. It's good to know I have your support." Wu smiled, but said nothing. Tai La turned back to Tenzin. "We should have a meeting about what we plan to do. Somewhere safe. And we'll need Lin involved." 

"Yes. It would be difficult to hide this from her. Not that I want to," Tenzin agreed.

"Why don't we meet in a few days time?" She looked at the group, most of which looked uncertain if that meant them. "We need all of you. You are team Avatar after all."

 

Tarrlok sighed. He had been hoping the avatar would back off on her own, but that definitely wasn't happening now. Not even a full avatar and she thought she knew better than him. Something had to be done about her. 

"Should I do like I did with Tai La?" Zolt offered, cigar fumes clouding his face. 

Tarrlok curled up his nose. He hated those things. "No. Just get her out of the way. We can let her go once we have everything we want." 

"And what if she isn't compliant after that?" 

"We'll get rid of her then." 

Zolt exhaled, sending smoke billowing into Tarrlok's face. "Fair enough. Just don't think I won't tell you I told you so."

Tarrlok rolled his eyes mentally. He could handle the avatar. Once he had his way she would be powerless to do anything. She might control all four elements, but she knew nothing about politics. Position meant a lot more than physical strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late! I had a really busy weekend. Hopefully it will be on time this week.


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Wu looked over briefly as Mako joined him by the window. He rocked back on his heels a few times. "Yes. Something needs to be done before it gets out of hand." 

"You seem pretty worried about it, even though republic city isn't part of the earth kingdom." 

Wu looked up at Mako, eyes a bit wide. "Why wouldn't I be? People are getting hurt Mako, regardless of if they're my people or not." 

"Sorry. I just..."

"I could ask why you care since you're a bender, but that doesn't matter does it?" Wu paused, taking a moment to relax his tone. "I know you were only wondering. Don't worry about it." 

They stood in silence for a moment, before Mako spoke up. "This could get dangerous."

"I know."

"Wu-" 

Wu turned to Mako, cutting him off with a sharp look. "I'm a Prince, Mako. My life is always in a bit in danger from something. I'll be fine. Everyone here will protect me." 

"I'm just worried."

Wu smiled, reaching up to cup Mako's cheek. "I know. I'm worried about you too, but I know you can handle this."

"You sound more confident than I am."

Wu grinned. "I'm your biggest fan. Of course I'm confident in you. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." 

"Good." Wu turned back to the window, looking out over the city. Once Mako had relaxed beside him, Wu turned towards him to plant a kiss on his lips. 

Mako immediately flushed to his ears. "What was that for?"

"Revenge for the surprise kiss you gave me after our first date." It wasn't really, that was quite a while ago. That didn't mean he wanted to tell Mako that he just liked seeing him flustered. 

"I'm pretty sure that's the third time you've gotten revenge."

"Was it?" Both boys smiled. 

 

 

Tarrlok stiffled a yawn as he climbed the stairs, to his apartment. It was by no means a meager apartment, but rather one of the nicest available in all of republic city. Not the nicest. He didn't want to look that vain. Still it had all the amenities: a resturant quality kitchen - which he never used, a powder room, a full bath with heated floors, an enormous bedroom, and a balcony. Heating and cooling too. 

He nodded at the second floor gateman, one was positioned at the stairs and elevator on every floor. No one asked for his ID. They knew who he was. 

Turning the key in the lock Tarrlok pushed the door open. A quick drink and he would be in bed. He had an early meeting tomorrow, but he could always cancel it. If they really wanted to meet with him they would wait. If not, he didn't care. 

He locked the door behind him, tossing his coat onto the chair in the foyer. He didn't have a valet. He didn't trust them. Plus he would have to pay them. 

Tarrlok turned to the lights on, only to blink and see if he'd seen things right. The apartment was trashed, furniture broken, tables overturned, drawers yanked out, papers strewn everywhere. A note was the only thing on the untouched coffee table:

Watch out. 

The message was clear enough. He needed to move, but not tonight. Tonight he needed to sleep. 

But not before a good drink.

 

 

Opal headed into Bolin's room, balancing a tray in her arms. Bolin hurried to hold the door. "What's that?"

"Herbal tea. To help you relax." 

Bolin blinked, closing the door behind him. No use putting on false bravado. Opal would just see right through it. "Really? Thanks." He sat on the couch, watching as Opal poured the tea for him, gently blowing on it before handing it to him. 

Opal sat down next, pulling her legs up onto the couch and taking her own tea. When she blew on the surface, a small vortex started in the tea. "This will be okay. I promise." 

"I know." 

"And I'll be here the whole time." 

Bolin starred into his cup. He was still nervous, but he knew Opal was here along with everyone else. 

"Bo?" 

"Hm?" 

"Drink up. I'd like to cuddle."

Bolin smiled. Maybe he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think this chapter is the most well written so far.


	22. Chapter 22

"Did you hear about Tarrlok?" 

Tenzin looked up from his paperwork to find Tai La in his office once again. She was moving more smoothly, but he could tell her side still hurt her. "Yes. Please have a seat." 

Tai La fell into the seat in front of his desk, crossing her legs and stretching her arms over her head. "I can't say I'm surprised by it. Amon was starting to get impatient with him." 

"And you know that for sure?"

"I was getting tired of him. No doubt Amon would like to hurry things along." Tai La watched Tenzin's expression before continuing. "Don't worry. He won't make any rash decisions. Too much is at stake."

Tenzin sighed. "Too much indeed."

 

 

"You don't have to walk me home, Korra. It's only a few blocks." Asami smiled as Korra pouted. She squeezed Korra's hand firmly. She liked Korra being there, but she didn't want her to think she was completely helpless. 

"I know. But I like walking you. Besides it's probably more dangerous for me than you anyways." 

Asami chuckled. That probably was true. She might be a nonbender, but her family's wealth earned her some protection, but not much. Korra though, probably had plenty of people after just her. "True. Luckily you can handle yourself." She poked playfully at Korra's upper arm.

"And you can too, honestly." 

They rounded the corner, wandering down a narrow alley. Asami had taken this route from the park to her house for weeks. The two streets at either end of the alley were busy enough, even this late, as the sky filled with stars. 

"Still," Korra continued, "I like to be certain you're safe."

Asami smiled, squeezing Korra's arm as they neared the intersection of this alley and another alley. A few men turned the corner coming towards them and Asami pulled Korra to the side so they could pass. The first two passed without incident, but the third grabbed Korra by the ponytail, yanking her from Asami and throwing her into the grasp of the other two men. 

Then he faced Asami, pulling a knife from his belt. The metal blade glowed softly, smoking tendrils rising ominously from the blade. Asami glanced to find Korra, who was struggling from one man's grasp, a foot lodged in the other man's gut. 

The third man whistled. "I'm over here, sweet cheeks." He jabed the knife towards her, but Asami ducked out of the way, rolling behind the man. She scrambled in her purse for her glove. 

Off to the side Korra had managed to kick the man who wasn't holding her in the face. She didn't have any water. And with her arms held down earthbending would be difficult. But fire? She opened her palms to let out a burst of flames which shot past the ears of the man holding her. He quickly dropped her and she whacked him over the head with a solid slab of stone. "Asami!"

"I'm fine." Korra turned and found Asami pulling off her glove, the third man lying on the ground, both legs twitching. "Let's hurry home." She chuckled as Korra hugged her, picking her off the ground. "In fine Korra, really."

"You're moving to the island."

"What for? They only attacked me because I was with you." Korra had yet to let go. 

"I'll worry too much if I don't have you with me." 

Asami smiled, pulling away as Korra set her down. "Alright. I'll pack as soon as I'm home." 

Korra smiled, taking Asami's hand in her own and leaning up to kiss her cheek. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to finish writing this by mid October. So if I get there I'll go back to posting twice a week!   
> I'm still thinking over the idea of a remake. I have plans, but we'll see how it goes.


	23. Chapter 23

The day after Asami moved to the island, Tenzin called everyone together for a meeting. He sat at the head of the table with Korra, Tai La, and Lin. Asami sat by Korra and Mako took his place by Lin. The rest of the crew - Opal, Bolin, and Wu - sat a bit down, more comfortable watching than actually being involved in the discussion. 

"So you're telling me that she's been working with Amon this whole time?" Lin asked Tenzin, following it with an exasperated sigh. "You do realize what would happen if someone turned you in."

"I do. It was worth the risk." Tai La shrugged it off with a soft smile. 

Lin snorted. "I can't say I blame her entirely. The triads have been making a real mess and Tarrlok isn't keen on doing anything about it." 

"Well he is helping them," Korra pointed out. "Didn't equalists break into his apartment?" She looked to Tai La who nodded, but let Lin speak up. 

"Yes. He was very keen to just blow the whole thing off. Probably doesn't want anyone wondering why they did it." Lin crossed her arms, reclining back in her chair. "So what's the plan?" 

"We don't really have one," Tenzin admitted. 

"We need to get Tarrlok out of the way first. Maybe without his support the triads will back off." Asami didn't sound like she really believed what she said. 

"What about going after the triads directly?" Mako offered. 

"With Tarrlok still there? He'll manage to make it seem like we're at fault," Asami countered. 

Mako looked to Lin who only shrugged. "She has a point, kid. Tarrlok needs to go first." 

"We just arrest him right?" Korra looked hopeful that it would be that easy. 

"And how do you propose we do that?" Mako asked.

"Uhh..." Korra shrugged, looking to Lin for help. 

"I have a suggestion." All attention turned to Tai La. "Amon has offered to help us get the evidence we need. On the condition that we don't try to arrest him later." 

"No way!" Mako was up from his seat, looking to Lin. "We can't do that can we?"

"I'd rather not." Lin looked to Tai La. "Can we add the stipulation that if he does anything overt we can still arrest him as well as anything that isn't going to help nonbenders?" 

Tai La paused. "Possibly."

"You can't be serious, chief." Mako's eyes were wide in disbelief. 

"I'm dead serious, kid. It's time to end this mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stick to my update schedule csn I?


	24. Chapter 24

"What kind of evidence do we have?" Chief Beifong reclined back in her chair, propping her feet neatly on the table. Tenzin sat beside her, giving her a questioning glance, but said nothing. It was her office after all. 

"Proof that he's been getting kickbacks in return for pushing through antinonbender policies." Tai La pulled a small stack of photos from her pocket. She set them out one by one. Each picture showed Tarrlok conversing with a well known member of the triple threats. Several showed him being handed money. 

"These are pretty good. I doubt they'll work forever. Tarrlok will come up with some excuse." 

"That'll still take time. Hopefully we'll have long enough to sort this out. Either way, getting arrested won't do him any good in the public eye." 

Beifong pressed her lips together, looking over each photo. "Do you really think this will work?"

"It'll have to. Don't worry. I have a judge in mind."

****  
Beifong marched beside Tai La on their way to see Wang Zhin. Tenzin had been left behind, despite his protests. They didn't need him giving anything away. "Isn't it illegal to pick the judge you have for a case."

"Not really. I am a Councilwoman after all, but in case your worried I haven't chosen anyone I'm close to. Simply someone I know supports nonbenders and isn't under Tarrlok's thumb."

Beifong nodded. That was their best bet. If anyone asked questions they could always get a second opinion. "Fair enough."

Wang Zhin was a large man. He chuckled deep and heartily as Tai La and Beifong entered, managing to pull himself from his chair to give them a shallow bow. "A visit from a Councilwoman and the chief of police? What have I done to earn this honor?"

Tai La smiled, reaching out to take his hand. "We needed an unbiased opinion and I heard you would be an excellent man for the job." Beifong had to admit she was a natural politician. Her praise came off entirely genuine. Maybe it was. 

"I'm glad people think well of me. Please have a seat." Wang sat down himself, his feet dangling a few inches from the floor. "What can I do for you?"

"Councilman Tarrlok has been acting rather suspicious lately. I'm sure you've noticed that he isn't too fond of nonbenders." 

Wang nodded. "I've heard a fair bit."

"We have evidence that he might be working with the triple threats." 

"Oh?" Tai La arranged the photos before him, the most substantial in the center. Wang looked them over, looking up after a few moments. "What would you like me to do?"

"We need your support in arresting Councilman Tarrlok." 

Wang paused to consider. It could be a dangerous move. Still, getting in good with a Councilwoman and the chief of police made it a very sweet offer. "Alright. You'll have to head this though." 

"Of course." Tai La stood to take his hands, a warm smile on her face. "Thank you for your support."  
****  
Three days later Tai La had the warrent for Tarrlok's arrest. Korra stood beside Tenzin and Chief Beifong as the police gathered outside of Tarrlok's Office. Tai La would be the one to arrest him. She knocked on the door to his office, pushing her way in once he replied. 

Tarrlok glanced up from his papers to look over the small group that entered. "What could I have done to deserve this much attention? Two councilmembers, the avatar, and Chief Beifong."

"Your under arrest Tarrlok." 

"For what?" His tone was light and jovial.   
"Making bargains with the triple threat triad in exchange for kickbacks." She tossed a pair of photos down on his desk.   
"There must be a mistake. I had no idea they were triad members."

"Not even Shady Shin?" 

Tarrlok pressed his lips together, but didn't say anything. 

"Come on Tarrlok, let's go."   
****  
"Do you think this is really over?" Korra posed the question, leaning against Asami as they sat together in her room. 

"I hope so."

"It just seemed too easy." 

Asami smiled, taking Korra's hand in her own. "We will finish this Korra. One way or another." 

Korra smiled, leaning over to kiss Asami's cheek. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 30 total chapters!   
> A remake isn't certain yet, but I'm thinking hard about it.


	25. Chapter 25

Lin swore, running a hand through her already messy hair. She should have expected this. She had expected it, but that didn't make it any less annoying. She snorted at Tai La's sympathetic smile, a smile tugging her own lips just a bit. "Remind me to take a vacation when this is over."

"I thought you hated vacations." Lin could hear the smile in Tai La's voice. 

"I do. But I need a break whether I like it or not." 

The triads had gotten even more out of hand once Tarrlok was removed from the picture. The Red Monsoons had begun stepping up 'security' in their parts of town. The Agni Kai widened the areas in which they extorted nonbenders. The Terra Triad had been relatively quiet. 

The Triple Threats on their own were becoming a real pain in the ass. 

They hadn't taken any time uping the stakes once Tarrlok was out of picture. Attacks on well known nonbender individuals had sky rocketed, leaving a few in severely rough shape. 

"According to our sources most of this is Zolt's idea." Tai La only had one source. Amon. "Shin isn't too keen on it. His sister is a nonbender and disabled. But he can't really complain as long she a stays safe."

Lin almost said that he could have, but caught herself. She knew full well that even Shady Shin wouldn't be able to cross Zolt on a matter like that. Not if he valued his life. "So right now, Zolt is our main problem." 

Tai La nodded. "We put him in line the other triads should line up. They're only pushing because they see that Zolt can." 

"Mhm." Lin had noticed that. The other triads were less powerful all around than the triple threats and tended to follow its lead somewhat. "So we get rid of Zolt. Things should go back to how they were."

"We get rid of Zolt and things might actually be better than before." 

Lin raised an eyebrow, genuinely interested now. "How so?"

Tai La smiled, a cool smile that told Lin she was confident. "Once he's out of the way Shin takes over. No one messes with him now and they won't once he's in charge."

"How does that make it better?"

"Remember his sister? Shin might just be willing to cooperate." 

Lin snorted. "In exchange for what?"

"Nothing you would have to give him. Amon can handle the payment." When Lin raised an eyebrow she shrugged. "Can't have the chief of police making deals with criminals can we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing all of the chapters! They aren't as detailed as I would like, but I plan to fix that in the remake. I'll try to work on the remake this weekend - it's planned mostly - and hopefully I can let you know when to expect it.   
> I'm really enjoying this and dynamics I've developed in the unposted chapters will definitely be staying.   
> I hope you look forward to the conclusion - even if it's not too thrilling - and the remake too!  
> Thank you so much.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure about this?" Tenzin asked Lin as they followed Tai La through less savory parts of the city. Korra walked on his other side, just as on edge as Lin. They both wore matching sour expressions. 

"As sure as I can be. Tai La trusts him to hold up his end and I know she isn't an idiot." She shrugged, crossing her arms more tightly over her chest. "And if things go south at least we have the best benders in all of Republic city." She tossed Korra a grin, which the young avatar quickly returned. 

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." 

Finally Tai La led them into a building, which itself was entirely empty. Nothing moved. "No guards?" Lin asked as Tai La mounted the stairs. 

"Not inside. The place is definitely surrounded though." 

Lin kissed her teeth, but said no more. 

Upstairs Tai La led them to the only closed door. Every room they passed was empty but for dust. Lin knocked lightly. 

"Come in." 

Korra flinched beside him and Lin made a sour face. They all recognized that voice. They'd heard it too many times on the radio. Lin opened the door, glancing back at the others before she stepped inside. 

The room was barely lit. Amon sat at the table, his pale mask familiar. His lieutenant leaned against the wall to his left, but he stood at attention when they entered. A young girl, perhaps Korra's age, perched on the table, legs swinging just a bit. She hopped off the table, moving to lean against the wall. 

"Tai La. Good to see you're healing well." Amon's voice was warm and light. He turned to the others in turn, nodding to them. "Avatar." 

Korra didn't say anything, frowning instead. 

Tai La took a seat, motioning for Tenzin to sit. Lin and Korra preferred to stand. 

"Who is the girl?" Lin asked Tai La, but Amon was the one who replied. 

"This is Nauja. She'll be serving as my hands. Getting personally involved would be too big a risk for myself. So Nauja will go for me."

"You must really trust her." Lin eyed the girl. 

"With my life. Now why don't we discuss terms?" 

Tai La nodded, listing out Lin's terms which could be summed up in: We won't arrest you for anything you do to stop the triads, but outside of that we will. 

Amon nodded. "I expect you to hold to your end of the bargain." 

"If we don't you'll know you stepped out of line." 

Amon simply shrugged off Lin's harsh remark. "Fair enough. I'll keep you posted on where Zolt is. In a few days time you can go in and arrest him. I doubt you'll have trouble finding charges." 

"So we just march in and take him?" Lin didn't sound convinced. 

"Nauja knows the place. And I think the Chief of police and the avatar can manage whatever guards Zolt has. He's fairly confident in his anonymity."

"So how do you know where he is?" 

Amon shrugged. "We've got inside sources." He would say nothing more. 

Nauja followed them out, falling into step beside Korra once they were out in the streets. She held out a hand, which Korra took with only minor reluctance. Nauja didn't look that bad. Her skin was several shades darker than Korra's own and she wore her hair in small shoulder length braids. "I'm a waterbender. So if you plan anything remember that."

Korra blinked. "Your a bender and an equalist?"

Nauja nodded. "My brother is a nonbender. He didn't have too much luck with the triple threats."

"What do you mean?"

"He's paralyzed from the waist down." 

Korra stopped walking. She starred at Nauja in shock. "I am so sorry. So so sorry." 

Nauja smiled. "It's fine. He manages well enough."

"So you definitely want the triads out of the picture huh?"

"No. I want Zolt out of the picture. Unlike him, Shin actually has standards."

"How do you know?"

"His sister lives with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post every few days now. It's all written it's just a matter of me not being lazy. 
> 
> I haven't written much of the remake yet. It'll be at least December before you see it.


	27. Chapter 27

The gang met up at Nauja's house, which was quite roomy and perfectly clean. It had three bedrooms and large living room attatched to a kitchen. Korra sat on the floor at the dining table, Mako and Bolin on either side. Asami had been too busy to come, but Wu had managed to join them. He sat to Mako's side. Lin leaned against the wall. Tai La and Tenzin were both attending to council matters. Opal was busy with family business, but she'd insisted on being involved in whatever happened. 

Nauja returned from the kitchen with a tray of tea and some snacks. "Make yourself at home." 

"Thank you." Lin was obviously uncomfortable as she took a seat to Bolin's left, but Nauja didn't seem to mind returning a soft smile. 

Nauja had just gotten comfortable when the front door clicked open. She hurried to her feet and the others waited in silence. A moment later she returned with a collapsed wheelchair. Behind her came a young woman, maybe twenty five, holding a young boy.

Nauja put away the wheelchair before turning to the others. "This is my brother, Miki and Yuri. She's Shin's sister." Everyone nodded politely, but remained silent as they both waved. Miki looked just like his sister and Yuri was incredibly beautiful. She pressed a kiss to Nauja's cheek before moving to one of the bedrooms. 

When she had been gone for a minute Lin turned to Nauja. "I thought you said she was disabled." 

"She is." Nauja's tone betrayed no offense. "She's semi mute and a bit mentally behind. She smart, incredibly so, but she's a touch naïve." 

"That must be rough."

"She's never known anything different. She does fine here. She's got Miki to play with. I can take care of her. And Shin provides financial support along with frequent visits." She laughed a bit at the somber mood. "It's fine. Really. Don't dance around their disabilities. Miki knows he's not normal and Yuri has an idea." 

"Sorry. It's just not something we're used to," Korra replied 

"It's fine. Want to know the plan now?"

"Yes, please."

Nauja nodded. "It's fairly simple. You and I will go in to grab Zolt. Lin stays outside with Mako and Bolin to guard the car."

"Will it be okay just the two of you?" Lin sounded skeptical. 

"Easily. Most of the guards will recognize me so they won't suspect much. Shin will be with Zolt. Possibly eight guards. Four outside, which I'll leave to you. Korra and I can handle Zolt."

"What about Shin?" Korra asked. 

"He'll put up a fight. Not much though. He's smart enough to see where this is going."   
"So you haven't told him?" Mako asked, obviously suspicious. 

"No. It'll be too funny to see his reaction. Plus he might try to lessen the guard or something." 

Lin nodded, replaying that plan in her mind. "Sounds easy enough."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Once again Mako wasn't sure. 

"Yes. Amon chose me for this mission. He only chooses the best. I know how these guys fight. I can handle myself."

Lin sighed, pulling herself to her feet. "I guess that settles it. Now we just wait."

 

 

As expected Mako was not thrilled with the plan. "You can't be serious, Chief?" Mako had fallen into step beside Lin as soon as they were out the door. 

"You have any better ideas kid?" 

"How do we know we can trust her?" 

Lin shot him a look. "Why not? She's doing this for her brother and Yuri. You've seen what it's like dealing with the triads." 

"Yes, but she works with Amon. And she knows Shady Shin. Personally. She takes money from him. Who knows where that came from?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You can't be serious, Chief."

"Dead serious. I know you had a tough time growing up. You probably took money from people you shouldn't have, huh?" She glanced at him again. "The world isn't black and white Mako. Police officers aren't all good. Triad members aren't all bad." 

"We can't know that Shin won't be as bad as Zolt."

Lin shrugged. "If he gives a damn about his sister he will be better. And if not we can deal with him later." She continued on before Mako could speak. "We can't just get rid of the triads. There are more of them than us. What we have to do is prevent what we can." 

"But if what they're doing is illegal -"

"Look. Do we arrest every kid who steals a piece of candy? Do you expect us to catch every crime? This city is too big for that. We just do what we can."

Mako sighed, exasperated, but he backed up a few paces. Wu came to walk by him, worry in his eyes. He didn't say anything. Even once they made it back to the island. By the time Mako flopped onto his bed he was still agitated. 

"You okay?" 

Mako flinched as Wu spoke. He hadn't noticed him at all. "Not really."

"I heard what Chief Beifong said. She has a point."

"Not you too."

"I mean it. At least a third of benders in this city are triad. That's thousands of people. The police can't do everything. They're doing an amazing job. But they can't stop everything. Even if they did get rid of the triads something else would take its place. Maybe something worse."

"Maybe not." 

Wu shook his head, biting his lip nervously. "Can you risk that? Can a leader risk everything for a tiny chance? The best thing to do is work at cutting the triads back. If Shin stops the antinonbender stuff, then that'll be a huge step. Hundreds of people will be safer." He moved to go sit by Mako. 

"It's not fair." Mako sighed, taking Wu's hand. 

Wu smiled. "No it's not. But it'll work out. I promise." 

"How would you know?"

"I'm a Prince remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels strange for this to almost be over. 
> 
> Right now I'm working on another fic which features Nauja and her interactions with Amon. How she ended up with them. My little take on what drove Amon. Lieumon too. Yuri is heavily featured as well. Not sure when I'll get to posting it, but I'd love for you to read it.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you sure you're okay with driving?" Korra posed the question as she waited for Asami to finish changing. They couldn't take a police vehicle and they didn't want to let anyone else into the loop.

"Yes, Korra. For the tenth time." Asami sat down beside her, pulling Korra into her arms. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Korra smiled, pressing closer. "I hope so." 

 

Nauja was the only one among them who was entirely calm. She sat beside Wu, who wouldn't be coming. They were at her house and Wu and Tenzin were in charge of Miki and Yuri while she was away. 

"This will be okay, right?" Wu asked timidly, watching the others prepare. 

"It will be. Easy run. I promise." Nauja turned to smile at him. 

Wu nodded. He felt he could trust her, despite Mako's dislike of her. They're opinions hadn't been matching up lately. 

The plan almost felt too simple. Drive up, Korra and Nauja going in, the others guarding the door and handling exterior guards. The way Nauja talked it wouldn't take ten minutes.

Mako strolled over to sit by Wu just as Lin called for Nauja. "You okay?" 

Wu nodded, leaning against Mako. "You'll be safe won't you?"

Mako wrapped an arm around him, resting his head on Wu's. "Of course." He stood as Lin called him. It was time to go. 

Wu grabbed his wrist before he could go too far. "Thank you." 

Mako stepped back to kiss Wu's cheek. He didn't like this idea. He didn't think Shin would be any better than Zolt. Still if everyone else believed in this he would help. 

Asami drove them until they were few blocks from their target. Opal and Bolin would go around back, handle anyone there, then return to Asami. Mako and Lin would guard the front and watch Korra and Nauja once they had Zolt out. 

Everyone hopped out of the van. Bolin and Opal moved off first. Both were quite calm and relaxed. Looking at her it seemed to Bolin that Opal had done this before. When he said so she smiled. "I'm just used to sneaking up on the twins." 

Bolin smiled too. 

Nauja took the lead, walking them up to the front. "Shin asked me to stop by." The guard didn't even question her, just let her in. Once they were inside Mako and Lin would handle the guards. 

Nauja waved at the next guard. "Rei wants to see you. He's got a question." Like nothing the guard moved to find Rei outside. 

Korra glanced at him over her shoulder. "Not too bright are they?"

"Oh I'm sure Khim knows something's up. He just trusts me. He and Zolt don't always see eye to eye."

Korra nodded. Even now no guards showed up. Zolt must have been really confident. Just a few more steps and Korra found herself in a central room face to face with Lightingbolt Zolt. Shin raised an eyebrow at Nauja, but didn't speak. Zolt puffed on his cigar. He looked to Shin. "Why is she here?" When Shin only shrugged he turned to Nauja. 

Nauja smiled. "You're under arrest."

"Oh?" He didn't seem to believe her. "Where is the raiding party?" 

"Just us. A few more outside to take out the guards. Its not as if there are many." Nauja's tone had slipped into something more mocking. 

"And you think you can capture me?" 

Nauja shrugged. "I do have the avatar." 

Zolt's gaze finally moved to Korra and part of her wondered if this had been a bad idea. 

Zolt was older, but he was still fast. He was up throwing flaming punches before Korra could blink. Nauja dodged his punches, throwing her own. Shin went for Korra. He was faster than she'd expected. Just when he almost had her, Nauja dashed in, slamming her shoulder into his chest, before going back to work on Zolt. 

Shin tossed a glance at Nauja and after that Korra could tell he was putting less into it. He really did trust her. Finally Korra managed to pin Shin down. He couldn't just give up. She shrugged. He wasn't struggling now. She looked up to see that Nauja had Zolt as well. 

Back outside the police had arrived and they took Zolt and Shin. 

"You okay kid?" 

Korra turned to find Lin by her side. "Yeah. Just hoping it's really over this time."

"Aren't we all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so close to being over. Wow.   
> Not the best, but I hope it's all right.


	29. Chapter 29

Korra sat beside Nauja while Lin and Tai La dealt with Shin. The young girl was quite at ease, fully confident that things would work out. "You were pretty impressive there."

Nauja turned to her, shrugging off the compliment. "You were too."

Korra snorted. "Shin was only half trying." 

"Yes, but he's better than Zolt. Zolt's old school. Predictable. You're a bit old school too, but I think you're adjusting." 

"I was formally trained. Probending has helped a lot though."

"You're still in the tournament right?" Korra nodded. "Maybe I can bring Miki and Yuri. They like you guys."

"Do they?"

"Mmm. Miki loves you guys. He thinks you're super cool." 

Korra smiled. "Bring him by the box. You get a great view there."

 

Nauja and Korra joined Lin and Tai La now that they had settled terms with Shin. Zolt was formally arrested. Shin was on a sort of probation. He would have to report regularly to Tai La. For now they were only focused on cutting out any action again nonbenders. 

Shin had been happy to comply. The deal was entirely in his favor. Zolt was out of the way. He had full control of the triad now. And Nauja had been right about how he felt about Yuri. She was his top priority. 

Nauja moved to Shin immediately, grinning a bit. "I see you didn't fair too badly with Korra." 

Shin chuckled. "I think I could handle her." 

Nauja shrugged. "I'm not so sure. She's good." 

Shin pulled her into a one armed hug for reply. He nodded at Lin. "Don't worry this one will keep an eye on me." 

"Of course! Yuri is too sweet to scold you." 

"She starts dating my sister and now she's taking care of me too." 

Nauja shrugged. "Someone has to."

 

Korra rocked back and forth on her heels, a tad nervous but mostly excited. This was the probending finals! She was part of it. Opal sat with Bolin, leaning against him while he rambled about everything. Wu sat with Mako in silence. Korra had noticed things had been a bit different between them lately and hoped it would clear up soon. Still the silence was far lighter than before and Mako had pulled Wu closer. 

The door opened and Asami walked in, followed by Nauja, Miki, and Yuri. Yuri carried Miki. As soon as he saw Korra he stretched to reach her and Korra soon found herself holding him. 

Asami smiled, ruffling Miki's hair. "He likes you."

"Of course I do! She's the avatar!" Miki grinned, holding tight to Korra and using a free hand to wave at Bolin. "You better do good!" 

"Of course we will! We're the best!" Bolin strolled over, Opal at his side, to pat the kids head. 

"Nuh uh! My sister's the best!" 

Bolin smiled. "Of course, but she's not in the tournament, now is she?" 

"True. You'll have to take her place."

"I'm honored to be given the privilege." Bolin bowed theatrically, much to Miki's amusement.

The bell rang to signal the match and Korra returned Miki to Yuri who smiled warmly at her. "Good luck!" Korra returned the smile, waving as they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to post this!! I just kept forgetting. The Final chapter will be up very soon I promise. 
> 
> As for the remake I've got it planned, but it's barely written, so it will probably be a while. So you probably won't see anything new from me until next year. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this! I've really enjoyed hearing back from you. Thank you so much.


	30. Chapter 30

Korra took her position and as the bell rang to start the match she was surprised to find how well they all moved together. Practice had really paid off. Mako's bending was a bit more aggressive than usual, but still stunningly accurate. They covered each other almost flawlessly and when the bell finally rang Korra couldn't quite believe it was over. 

Korra paused to wave to the crowd, before running back to Asami. When she jumped to hug her, Asami scooped her into her arms, kissing her cheek. "You did great!" Korra could see Miki waving from Yuri's arms, brimming with excitement. 

Bolin had pulled Opal into his arms and was pulling Nauja and the others in as well. Anyone he could get his hands on. 

Korra glanced towards Mako, a tad worried, but was relieved to see Mako excitedly sharing details of the match with Wu. She'd never seen Wu happier. 

Asami finally pulled away from her. "Why don't we get something to eat?" 

"Sure!" 

Bolin was already making his way out, suggesting places to eat. Korra followed behind, her fingers laced with Asami's. 

After dinner they all went to Asami's. Now Korra curled up on Asami's bed, quite tired but happy. Asami joined her, snuggling close. "Asami?"

"Hm?" Asami glanced at her expectantly. 

"I love you."

Asami smiled. "I love you too." She leaned up for a kiss. 

 

"Hey, Opal?" 

Opal turned to Bolin as they headed down the hall to their guest rooms. "Yes, Bo?"

"I want you to know, that well..." he paused, glancing away, before shoving the rest out, "I really do like you."

"I love you too, Bo." She smiled as his face flushed, then gently tugged him along. "Let's get some rest."

 

"You aren't still mad are you?" Wu asked as he poked his head around Mako's door. 

"About what?"

"My agreeing with Lin. Agreeing with this whole thing."

Mako frowned, nodding for Wu to come inside. "I was never mad at you. I just didn't quite agree with the plan. But Lin definitely has more experience than me and you honestly do too." 

Wu smiled as he sat on the sofa beside Mako. "So you forgive me?" 

"I guess so." Mako's tone was teasing and he was grinning. 

Wu returned the grin, leaning over to give Mako a kiss. "Good. I'd hate to lose you over this."

"Me too." 

 

 

"How are the triads?" Lin posed the question at her meeting with Tai La. 

"Good. The others have backed off now that Shin is pushing them to toe the line. And Shin really is keeping things on his end."

Lin snorted. "Nauja must really have him under her thumb."

Tai La shrugged. "Maybe. Or perhaps he's not so bad after all." 

Lin snorted again, now with a bit of dry laughter. "That'll be the day." Part of her hoped it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, even if I am terrible at sticking to schedule. 
> 
> I still have plans for a remake but it's definitely a long way off. Still I'd love for you to be there. Thank you so much for coming along.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this weekly.  
> Reviews will definitely help me update! Kudos too!


End file.
